legendoftyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyr
Tyr is the creator and leader of Tyr's Mercenaries. He is the main protagonist of the series. He leads his group of mercenaries on various jobs all the while searching for his lost brother. Personality Tyr has an adventurous and fun-loving personality. He can be immature at times, seeing as how he gets carried away when he thinks he's done something awesome or sees something he thinks is cool. However, he will always fight for his mercenary group and for what he believes in. He strives to become a stronger fighter and leader, all the while searching for his lost brother. Appearance Powers and Abilities Tyr has been trained in the art of swordplay by his father since he was a child, making him a strong swordsman and able to wield multiple swords at a time. Being the son of a blacksmith he can easily distinguish the quality of swords. According to Banter,Tyr is able to concentrate his mana into his attacks. Tyr received an elf's blessing after helping her find the giant mana stone in the Swamp of Doom. Techniques: Legend-of-tyr-3291085.jpg|Sword Blast|linktext=Sword Blast Legend-of-tyr-3291091.jpg|The Elf's Blessing|linktext=elf's blessing legend-of-tyr-3199249.jpg|Enhanced Speed (Afterimage) legend-of-tyr-3399301.jpg|Combo legend-of-tyr-3399305.jpg|Sword Blast Strike Sword Blast - an attack that causes an explosion when Tyr strikes his oppnent with his sword. This attack is an imitation of Banter's Fire Blast technique. Tyr has developed a variant of this technique called (Combo) where he uses multiple smaller sword blasts to setup for Sword Blast Strike. Sword Blast Strike - After using the sword blast combo the smaller explosions created allow for his sword to pierce his target with zero air resistance effectively creating a sonic sword. This technique was strong enough to pierce through Takura's rock hard armor of nouras. The Elf's Blessing - Though he could not use it initially due to his disbelief in it, his fight with the Hellion Monster caused him to believe and unlock its power. When in use a magic symbol appears on Tyr's forehead and his strength and speed increase to incredible heights. It allows Tyr to move fast enough to avoid the Hellion's attacks, while leaving afterimages in the process. He was also able to avoid a Kaka Tribe Member's attack even though the latter was using Sylphia's Steps to increase his speed. Most recently Tyr has shown greater control over the blessing seeing as how he took out several members of the Kaka Tribe with ease. The blessing also seems to increase Tyr's endurance seeing as how he was able to take a bunch from a Buffer charged Kaka Tribe Member that killed a large tiger the same way. Once the swords rise, the flowers fall - is an attack created by Tyr where leaps into the air and throws all of his swords down on his opponent. Banter thinks the name is ridiculous, even though Tyr paid a 100 gold for the name. Weapons Tyr carries a multitude of swords from his dad's collection in the pack he carries on his back. He is skilled in legend-of-tyr-3223743.jpg|Tyr's Broadsword legend-of-tyr-3199261.jpg|Tyr's Sword Collection using all of them but prefers to his great broadsword as his main weapon. Category:Tyr's Mercenaries